


The Robot and the Goldfish

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 180-follower-thank-you-thing, I love this ship, M/M, prompt, should write more about it tho, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade, Oh No! By Marina and the Diamonds (swimmingbirdrunningrock on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Robot and the Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> This song is hilarious and perfect for a notserious!Mycroft and even better for Mystrade!  
> Thank you <3

Mycroft sat in his high backed chair behind his ancient table. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes.” The man looked up to see his secretary peek into the room.

   “Mister Holmes. Dectective…”

   “Yes, let him in.” Mycroft sighed. The DI always came by at the end of the week to give a short report on his brother.

   “Good evening.” The silver fox entered the office and Mycroft tried his best to look busy and annoyed. Lestrade looked dashing in his Friday attire, a black shirt and tight dark blue jeans.

   “Good evening DI Lestrade, what did my brother do this week?” The man said and turned completely towards his guest. The DI stood by the table, involuntarily looming over Mycroft a little.

   “He finally snogged John on Sunday, so they didn’t get up to much. The didn’t even left the flat more than once in the entire week.”

   “Too much information DI. I rather would not to know who my brother is doing.”

   “After all he has a heart, not like the other Holmes brother.” Lestrade muttered under his breath and Mycroft was taken aback. “Well, do you need me for something more?” He asked, thinking Mycroft hadn’t heard him.

   “No, thank you. Until next week.” The DI looked at him strangely, but left. Mycroft sagged back into his chair after the man left. He never had experienced anything like it. It would be a downright lie if Mycroft would have said that Lestrade wasn’t appealing to him, but the other man to have an interest in him too….was just too absurd. He picked up his phone, fiddling with it.

He had the man’s number…but he was unsure, usually he had an exact plan what to do and what to say, but now there were no emergency plans. He was thrown out of his system and was seemingly alone. But on the other hand it was good that he was out of his known terrain. He had never had friends, always focused on his work. Like Sherlock he considered himself married with his work.

Sighing, the man put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to so now? Call Lestrade? Send him a text? He never had been in a situation like this. His brother would say that he was finally in real life.

   “Oh no.” He whispered and unlocked his phone. He was so going to regret it. But he always knew exactly what he wanted. And now he wanted Lestrade.

\--DI are you free tonight – MH

\--Y r u askin?

\--Please, can’t you text properly? - MH

\--Nope, no fuckin robot. What’s up then?

\--I would like to treat you some dinner. Say around 8 at Petite France? – MH

\--Sounds gr8. I’ll be there

Mycroft sagged back and blushed. Well. It was a start.

[The prompt thing](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/119513075344)

[Rebloggable](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/120034305379/congrats-on-the-followers-for-the-fic-mystrade)

[The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr-SqRWImmI)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
